L'espace d'une nuit
by Valsine
Summary: Petit one-shoot de saison 1 centré sur Aelita, ses pensées, son existence et son... humanité ?


Aprés avoir poster cette fic quelque par ailleur sur le net, je la poste aussi ici. J'espére qu'elle saura vous plaire et apporter un intéret à certain aspect de la série renommé mais pourtant imparfaite et pleine d'incohérence qu'est code lyoko. Sur ce bonne lecture.

Prêt pour le transfert ?

Virtualisation !

* * *

**Auteur: **moi.

**Titre**: L'espace d'une nuit…

**Genre**: Réflexion. -_-'

**Disclaimers**: Code Lyoko appartient à Monscoop. Lyoko appartient à Moonscoop, Aelita appartient à Monscoop, Xana aussi. Bref tout les personnages. Le contenu de la fic est mien par contre.

**Résumé**: Petit one-shoot de saison 1 centré sur Aelita, ses pensées, son existence et son... humanité ?

**Situation chronologique: **Quelque part dans la saison 1

**Post Scriptum**: Autre chose ? Ah oui, bon courage c'est du lourd !

* * *

**L'espace d'une nuit...**

Le territoire banquise, une longue, très longue étendue d'un bleu intense qui semble s'étendre à l'infini. Mais aussi des lacs tranquilles, des cascades miroitantes, des galeries secrètes, des chemins tortueux, des à pics dangereux et des précipites mortels que dominent une dizaine de tours à la faible lueur. Et tout autour, l'éternel crépuscule du ciel et l'océan inexploré de la mer numérique. Un havre de paix, mais l'apparence est trompeuse.

Ici, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière que là haut. Qu'il se passe une minute ou trois heures, il lui est difficile de faire la différence. C'est toujours la nuit, peu importe l'heure à laquelle elle décide de venir s'y ressourcer. À croire que ce monde n'a pas d'unité de temps qui lui est propre. Ou plutôt, en a une si complexe qu'elle en devient inexistante. Trop complexe pour le commun des mortels.

Les yeux fermés, le visage offert à la froideur visuelle de la banquise, elle était loin de ces considérations matérialistes. Dans un monde où le temps n'avait aucune prise, la notion même de vie n'avait pas lieu d'être. Le concept lui échappait complètement et ce malgré les longues discussions qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Jérémie sur le sujet. Et comme un reflet de son incompréhension face au temps, le blond ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un monde sans temps.

L'expression que l'adolescent lui avait offerte le jour où elle avait tenté de lui expliquer ce que ça faisait, l'avait laissé silencieuse pendant qu'il se frottait la tête. Ils en étaient parvenus au même principe: le temps régulait définitivement la façon de vivre des individus, et il était inconcevable de modifier l'horloge interne d'un homme. Elle n'avait pas tardé à le rapporté à la matérialisation et Jérémie c'était furieusement enflammé.

Elle expira un long coup en songeant que contrairement à elle, le blond avait des besoins qualifiés d'élémentaires, tels que la récupération par le sommeil. Si là encore, le concept lui échappait totalement, tellement elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer qu'elle puisse ne plus exister l'espace de quelques micros secondes, elle avait compris qu'il en avait besoin. D'autant plus qu'un vieux sage avait dit que la nuit portait conseil, et que le blond n'était que plus performant au lendemain d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

En se remémorant l'expression détendue qu'il arborait quand il dormait, elle songea que ce devait être bien de dormir. L'impression d'abandon qui le prenait dans ses moments d'assoupissements pouvait capter son attention pendant plus de six heures. Et à chaque réveil qu'il lui offrait, c'était un sourire qu'il lui adressait en murmurant qu'elle était son ange gardien. Puis il filait pour ce qu'il appelait « petit-déjeuner », sous les explications animées d'un Odd affamé et d'un Ulrich dépité. Un trio de choc si elle en croyait ce que disaient les médias à propos d'un trio d'étranger aussi dynamique que ces trois-là.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et, après un instant de contemplation silencieuse du territoire se leva sans un bruit. Identique à elle-même, la banquise lui offrait un paysage qualifié de « superbe » par Ulrich, mais « désespérément vide sans Xana » dixit Odd. Yumi n'avait rien avancé, cachant subtilement ses pensés sous son maquillage de Geisha, et Jérémie ne le pouvait guère, coincé comme il était derrière le supercalculateur.

« et toi princesse ? »

Elle n'avait pas répondu, préférant écourter la discussion en allant désactiver la tour plutôt que d'y réfléchir. Si elle passait l'essentiel de son temps sur le territoire banquise pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, elle ne lui concevait rien de bien différent pas rapport aux trois autres. C'était la banquise, froide et glaciale tout comme la forêt, baignée de sa lueur crépusculaire, incarné les forêts terriennes. Il en était de même pour la montagne et le désert. Une copie qu'elle savait imparfaite du monde réel: il n'y avait pas de vie, sauf exception.

Elle s'appuya à un mur le temps de traverser une passe délicate, et se réceptionna habilement sur la plateforme qu'elle visait. Sur sa droite et derrière elle, la mer numérique lui tendait ses bras, mortellement dangereuse. Un faux pas, et elle tomberait dans le vide. Un faux pas et elle mourrait, éparpillée en millier de données irrécupérables. Un faux pas…

Elle reprit sa marche sans plus y penser, et se glissa finalement dans la fente qui lui avait permis de monter. Après une rapide glissade sur ce qui n'était qu'un semblant de toboggan, elle se reçut gracieusement et étudia attentivement son environnement. En dehors du lac et de la présence silencieuse de la dernière tour qu'elle avait désactivée, rien ne troublait la tranquillité de la grotte. Xana dormait encore. Elle vérifia tout de même, la main posée sur le sol bleu.

Pendant un instant, elle se laissa fusionner avec Lyoko, s'harmonisant sans problème avec les lignes de code. Si l'aspect visuel du monde virtuel la laissait de marbre, elle aimait véritablement ses plongées silencieuses dans les lignes de code qui le constituaient. Elle les aimait à tel point que, parfois, elle se demandait si elle aspirait vraiment à être humaine. La dynamique de Jérémie lui prouvait le contraire. Son envie lui prouvait le contraire

Elle rompit le contact avec le programme de génération de Lyoko et se redressa lentement. L'optimisme qui émanait du jeune collégien était contagieux et, même si elle ne le ressentait pas vraiment, elle savait qu'il se caractérisait par une bouffée non mesurable de joie. Elle ne doutait pas du fait qu'il trouverait les clefs de sa matérialisation. Elle lui faisait confiance pour, et c'était suffisant. Il la rendrait humaine, il le lui avait promis.

Son regard tomba directement sur son reflet et elle se fixa d'un regard neutre. Seule elle pouvait voir sa froideur naturelle, cette apparence d'albâtre que les autres ne pouvaient pas imaginer. Seule elle pouvait véritablement dresser un portrait de son avatar, de ses oreilles pointues percées d'une boucle d'oreille à ses cheveux roses qui trouvaient leur accord dans sa tenue de toile beige. Seule elle, connaissait sa nature de programme. Elle n'était pas humaine.

Elle s'essaya à sourire, suivant d'un regard détaché l'expression de son visage. Son savoir tourbillonné dans sa tête, et le lac lui permit de s'essayer à le traduire. Quand Jérémie et les autres dormaient, elle s'entraînait à paraître humaine, en vue de sa matérialisation. Et elle savait que ça fonctionnait quand elle voyait le blond fuir son visage radieux, comme gêné.

Son expression se durcit soudain et elle se redressa, les sourcils froncés pour traduire une certaine tension. Extension naturelle de son être immatériel, les territoires de Lyoko étaient sous son contrôle et ne dépendaient que d'elle. Seule elle était capable de s'y balader sans s'y perdre. Seule elle pouvait utiliser les données qui y circulaient comme bon lui semblait. Et seule elle, percevait les changements qui s'y opérait.

« Peut être parce que tu en es la gardienne ?

- Et Xana ?

- Aucune idée. Semblerait qu'il se soit émancipé. »

À l'hypothèse que le génie avait émise, elle avait simplement hoché de la tête, signant son accord. Puis, comme si la discussion n'avait pas eu lieu, ils s'étaient remis à plancher sur les fiches avatars des membres du groupe pour essayer de voir où les programmes différaient. Une recherche concluante qui s'était pourtant avéré être une impasse: il lui manquait une structure corporelle.

Les premières pulsations eurent tôt fait de se manifester et elle secoua la tête. Si le temps n'avait aucune incidence sur sa personne, en dehors de son monde, il était d'une importance capitale. Certes, ici, seul comptait l'activité de Xana et sa propension à attaquer ses amis réels, mais le temps était un facteur stratégique non négligeable. Et à l'heure actuelle, elle ne pouvait pas contacter le groupe.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'accroupit, et posa sa main sur le sol. En se concentrant sur la fréquence et la puissance des pulsations, elle parvint à localiser la source de tout ce grabuge. La tour activée se trouvait sur les plateaux nord de la banquise à l'extrême est, dans la zone la plus à découvert de Lyoko. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Xana venait briser leur quiétude.

Elle se remit debout, fit mine de réordonner sa tenue virtuelle puis se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. Son tour d'horizon du territoire l'informa qu'aucune des créatures de Xana ne rodait aux alentours. Chose surprenante quand elle savait que le programme multi agent ne lambinait jamais sur le « comité d'accueil » comme disait Odd.

Elle quitta l'abri de la grotte, fit quelques pas à découvert et s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches. Pour la première fois depuis que Jérémie les avait réveillés, Xana lui faisait défaut. Ou alors, l'IA avait un plan qui différait de son habituel schéma. Mais quel intérêt aurait-il à agir sans chercher à l'éliminer quand elle pouvait à n'importe quel moment avertir les autres ?

- Jérémie ? » appela-t-elle, en laissant ses bras partir. « T'es encore là ? »

Bien sur, le blond ne lui répondit pas. À l'heure actuelle il devait être au self en train de boire son potage de potiron. Quand elle lui avait demandé de quoi il en retournait, il c'était esquivé à la suite d'une réponse qu'elle avait jugée incomplète. L'adolescent avait oublié de lui donner son avis. Encore un paramètre qui changeait de l'habitude.

Elle réitéra son appel une seconde fois. De nouveau, seul le silence lui répondit. Le blond n'était vraiment pas à son poste et elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre qu'il soit là pour lui annoncer que Xana préparait une attaque. En outre, il était hors de question que le programme multi agent puisse corrompre comme bon lui semblait les tours de Lyoko. Elle ne pouvait pas lui permettre de porter encore plus atteinte à Lyoko.

Comme en réponse à sa sentence, les pulsations qui traversaient le sol se firent plus prégnantes. Elle se remit en marche, accélérant subtilement jusqu'à ne plus que courir. Si elle se souvenait bien, la dernière attaque remontait tout juste à deux jours. Là encore la routine était brisée: les attaques que lançait Xana avaient rarement lieu sur des intervalles de temps aussi réduit.

Son pas réduisit lentement, préparant silencieusement son entrée sur la zone à découvert. Ce ne fut pourtant qu'une fois à l'extrémité du plateau qu'elle venait de remonter qu'elle s'arrêta, surplombant d'une vingtaine de mètres son but étincelant. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, que ce soit dans l'éclat de la tour ou le silence régnant. Un manque. Elle ressentait un manque.

Son regard scanna l'étendue de glace que sa position en hauteur lui offrait. Si elle sentait la présence de la tour activée et l'existence des pulsations électriques qui attestaient son activation, Xana n'était visible nulle part. Que l'IA ait oublié de lancer quelques-uns de ses sbires à sa poursuite, cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais qu'elle ait oublié de poster un ou deux blocks aux alentours de la tour était problématique. À quoi jouait-elle au juste ?

Elle s'accroupit, plissa les yeux pour étudier le terrain et dû se rendre à l'évidence même: Xana n'avait posté aucun monstre. La tour était pourtant là et même si elle ne la voyait pas, elle devinait sa présence en contrebas. L'absence de monstres était juste inattendue. Une erreur de manipulation de la part de l'IA ? Un test physique ? Sa condition de créature virtuelle ne lui permettait pas de savoir.

Elle se redressa, avisa un chemin qui descendait, et s'y engagea sans réfléchir. Si Jérémie avait été avec elle, il lui aurait sûrement déconseillé de prendre un quelconque risque, mais il n'était pas là. Et la présence éveillée de Xana troublait suffisamment Lyoko, et par là, elle-même, pour qu'elle décide de régler le compte de l'IA toute seule.

Son corps glissa soudain. Instinctivement elle se rattrapa à la paroi, évitant de peu une chute qu'elle savait mortelle. Pendant un instant elle resta immobile, fixant d'un regard détaché le vide qu'elle côtoyait. Puis elle se redressa et, la main collée à la paroi, reprit sa route. Elle ne la lâcha que lorsqu'elle arriva sur une plateforme.

Son regard partit de nouveau s'enquérir du paysage. Comme plus tôt le territoire s'avéra étonnamment désert. La soirée n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait qualifier de « routine »

- Jérémie ? » réessaya-t-elle en sachant qu'il ne risquait pas de répondre.

Comme prévu, le blond ne lui répondit pas. Elle se remit en marche en songeant qu'avec tous les appels à l'aide qu'elle lançait, elle n'allait pas tarder à finir épinglé comme « fragile ». De toute manière le groupe la considérait déjà comme telle et c'était bien plus simple pour elle de suivre ses considérations que de s'en inventé. Faire leur jeu était plus facile qu'en inventé un. Tellement plus simple.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'arrêta, et inspira longuement. À pensé ainsi, il lui arrivait parfois de songer qu'elle pouvait être Xana. Après tout qu'est-ce que le groupe savait de source sûr pour avancé que Xana et elle-même n'était pas une même entité ? Rien à part des hypothèses. Qui sait si elle n'était pas une composante de Xana, créer dans le seul but de se protéger ?

« alors dans ce cas, pourquoi voudrait-il te détruire ?

- Parce que je suis une gêne ?

- Non, ce serait illogique. Et puis vous vous êtes réveillés en même temps. C'est fondamentalement stupide. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, jeta un dernier regard en contrebas, puis se détourna. Bien que le chemin continuait de descendre, elle préféra se glisser dans une fente sortie de nulle part, curieusement attirée par sa faille. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se fut engagée dans le passage qu'elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de suivre son chemin premier. La question se balaya d'elle-même. En tant que créature virtuelle, qu'elle soit Aelita ou même Xana, Lyoko lui appartenait.

Le sol se déroba soudain sous ses pieds. Avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, son corps chuta et se reçut lourdement sur le sol, la laissant, l'espace d'un instant, étourdie. Puis elle se reprit et se redressa en se tenant la tête, un œil fixé sur l'ouverture par laquelle elle était passée. Malgré le peu de distance qui séparait le sol et la brèche, elle avait l'impression d'avoir encaissé un saut de plus de trente mètres.

Sa main délaissa sa tête, défroissa l'arrière de sa jupe alors qu'elle laissait descendre son regard et vint toucher la paroi qui lui faisait face. Le contact avec la glace la toucha à peine et elle secoua la tête en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait pas remonter par là. Son don de création n'avait pas suffisamment d'espace pour se déployer et aucune prise ne saillait la paroi.

Un appel d'air lui fit tourner la tête et elle pivota pour fixer la galerie qui partait dans son dos. Une brève observation des lieux lui apprit que, outre ce passage, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix en terme de déplacement. Elle s'y glissa sans plus y pensé, étudiant attentivement le moindre relief. Qui sait si Xana n'avait pas mis ses monstres à l'abri.

Un léger bruit l'arrêta. Figée, elle tendit l'oreille, prêtant une attention particulière au silence qui venait de s'instaurer. En dehors d'un sifflement léger et continu, qu'elle qualifierait de paisible si elle avait était humaine, et les sourdes pulsations de la tour qui résonnaient en elle comme un étrange écho, rien ne troublait le silence virtuel. Strictement rien. Elle reprit sa marche.

Petit à petit le silence laissa place à une légère rumeur qu'elle suivit avec attention. La sensation, extrêmement diffuse, l'amena à calquer sa démarche sur l'écho de ses pas. Puis l'air changea, perdant de sa densité pour couler autour d'elle comme un flux glacial et elle déboucha sur une sorte de vaste grotte ouverte sur le ciel.

Elle s'arrêta, le regard fixé sur l'étendue noire qui planait au dessus d'elle. Quelques éclats y brillaient, paillettes de lumière qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée. Il fallait dire qu'entre les attaques de Xana, son devoir de surveillance et ses recherches sur le programme de matérialisation, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion d'observer son environnement. Comment appelaient-ils ces éclats brillants sur terre ? Ah oui, des étoiles. Et elles servaient à faire des vœux.

Son bras droit effleura une paroi proche, la faisant subitement reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle secoua la tête, faisant légèrement voltiger ses cheveux roses qu'elle repoussa sans même y penser. Son regard se leva pourtant, accrochant les doigts qui frôlaient son front, et s'y verrouilla, suivant avec intérêt les mouvements que faisait sa main. Des mouvements fluides, en apparence illimités, mais qui ne dépassaient guère une rotation partielle. Sa main retomba.

Autour d'elle, la grotte semblait avoir perdue en éclat, troublant sensiblement sa perception. L'ombre paraissait recouvrir chaque angles reculés, engloutissant d'un halo de ténèbres les quatre couloirs sortants. Seul la zone centrale et sa périphérie, baignait encore d'une douce lueur bleutée. Elle s'en approcha inconsciemment, subjuguée par l'éclat du pilier d'où elle provenait.

Les pulsations changèrent, devenant lentes et profondes. Elle n'y prêta guère attention. Seul comptait la lumière présente devant elle mais pourtant à des lieux d'ici. Une lumière étrange, lointaine, différente. Une lumière dont la source lui semblait naturelle et en même temps anormal. Une lumière chaude, vitale, existante. Une lumière réelle.

Elle ferma les yeux, pencha la tête en avant et se laissa aller en avant. Comme si son corps venait d'être parcouru d'un afflux de données en provenance de nulle part il sembla ondulé, exsudant une curieuse sensation. Une impression étrange, ni agréable, ni désagréable. Seulement une impression sur laquelle elle sut qu'elle devait ce concentré.

Tout doucement son environnement perdit de sa consistance, s'éloignant lentement de la réalité. Abandonnée dans un monde d'apesanteur qu'elle savait étonnamment lumineux, elle se retrouva à léviter au milieu de nulle part, incapable de se faire une idée de sa situation. Puis sa conscience fada, ne lui laissant plus que ses souvenirs et une lointaine impression. Elle partait ?

« Aelita ! »

Ses yeux se rouvrirent subitement. Le front contre le pilier, les deux mains apposées dessus, le corps abandonné contre, elle croisa le regard de son reflet. Un regard étonnamment brillant et vivant. Elle se redressa. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne savait quoi, mais quelque chose avait changé.

- Bon sang Aelita répond ! »

- Oui Jérémie ? » demanda-t-elle en se projetant sur l'écran de l'ordinateur du collégien. « Il y a un problème ? »

En la voyant apparaître l'adolescent laissa échapper un soupir rassuré. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en le voyant se décontracter.

- Tu m'as fait peur » se justifia-t-il. « je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les sens concentrés sur Lyoko, elle réalisa que les pulsations de la tour c'était tue. Xana avait désactivé sa tour ?

- Oh, rien. » Souria-t-elle légèrement. « Et toi ? Ce repas ? »

Fin

* * *

Sur ce je vous laisse savourer vôtre existence.

...

A vos clavier reviewer ?


End file.
